neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Star Wars planets (K–L)
Kalakar VI Kalakar VI was a volcanic moon of Dromund Kalakar in the Outer Rim. It was a Dark Side nexus which attracted the Prophets of the Dark Side from nearby Dromund Kaas about 100 BBY, having previously been occupied by the Sith Empire. It was covered in lava flows, its crust riddled with magma tunnels. Darth Vader came to the moon in an attempt to intercept the Rebels carrying the Death Star I plans. The Rebels were not there: Vader had been lured to the moon with false information by the local Prophets, whom pitted Vader against a clone of Darth Maul. Vader killed the pseudo Maul. Palpatine himself arrived on the moon in a Lambda-class shuttle, killing the Prophets and retrieving Vader. Vader suspected the entire ordeal had been a test arranged by the Emperor. This planet appears in "Resurrections", in Star Wars Tales 9. While initially non-canonical, it has since been upgraded to C-canon.Star Wars: Blogs | Keeper of the Holocron's Blog | Movie Characters killed in the EU Kalarba The planet Kalarba Almamsra was the name of the black hole generated by Darth Vader and Yoda in the Kalarba Black Sector. The droids R2-D2 and C-3PO had a number of adventures on Kalarba while in the ownership of a local baron. Kalee Kalee was the home planet to the Kaleesh, including cyborg General Grievous, a warlord who hailed from this planet. Kalee was covered in tropical looking foliage and beaches. Moss-covered canyons and cliffs filled the landscapes. It was apparently an intensely harsh world, and lacking in many natural resources. The Kaleesh housing and buildings were very temple-like and primitive. The Kaleesh were hunter-warriors, hunting deadly predators such as Mumuu and Karabbac beasts to make ceremonial cloaks and war masks. The warlords ruled over the Kaleesh people and the planet was terrorized for decades to come. Prior to The Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic sided with the Huks against the Kaleesh in the Huk Wars, defeating the Kaleesh. During the Wars, the Kaleesh were winning under the leadership of General Grievous. The Republic destroyed trade, blockading his world. Then the Banking Clan came, paying the planet's enormous debt, and feeding the starving. The war now over, the Clan asked only one thing: Grievous's alliance. Although debt collection was a far cry from war, Grievous was satisfied... until he was incapacitated in a shuttle crash arranged by the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Banking Clan leader San Hill paid for a cybernetic suit to be built by the Myriad for Grievous, who became leader of the Separatist military forces. In return for Grievous's services, the InterGalactic Banking Clan financed the economic recovery of the presumably ruined Kalee and helped the planet out of depression after the Huk War. Kalist VI Kalist VI is the homeworld of Dack Ralter, Luke Skywalker's snowspeeder tail-gunner, who was killed during the Battle of Hoth. It is a bleak, mountainous, desert planet with an Imperial base. Approximately 8 months after the Battle of Yavin the Empire took Jabiimi prisoners, as well as Jorin Sol, to the base where the Jabiimi were used for slave labour and Sol was tortured for information regarding the location of the Rebel Fleet. A Rebel team including Luke Skywalker successfully infiltrated the base posing as the crew of the Imperial tanker Nuna's Twins, with the intention of retrieving Sol. Luring most of the base's troops off-planet and into a trap, the Rebels rescued Sol and the prisoners, causing heavy damage to the base. After the attack the base was repaired and reinforced suspicious rain forest. Kamino Kamino (pronounced kuh-MEE-no) is completely covered in oceans after an enormous flood that wiped across its surface, and it is always covered with clouds and rain. It is inhabited by a race of tall, elegant creatures, called Kaminoans, an isolationist species known for their cloning technology. The Kaminoan capital is Tipoca City. Obi-Wan Kenobi was directed here in Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones to follow a lead on the whereabouts of Senator Amidala's would-be assassin through a single poison dart. During Obi-Wan's stay on Kamino, he discovered that the Kaminoans had created an army of 200,000 clones from a single bounty hunter for the purpose of giving it to the Republic as a standing army. The Kaminoan leader also told him that they are currently breeding another 1,000,000 soldiers and that the army had been requested by a now-deceased Jedi Master. Kaminoans are known for their illusive technology, expertise in cloning, and their dealings with only the super-rich. Kashyyyk Kashyyyk (pronounced ka-SHEEK) is the lush, tree-filled home planet of the Wookiees. This planet resembles Earth to some extent, although not as closely as Alderaan, Bastion, or Naboo. Although there are plains and lakes on its surface, most of it is covered by miles-high wroshyr trees, hiding beneath their branches the dark, swampy Shadowlands. The Wookiees live in the trees and most never venture to the forest floor. Many high mountains lead up into the clouds. The Wookiees have a long history of warfare with the reptilian Trandoshans from nearby Trandosha. Kashyyyk has the Gryyyl asteroid belt around it. They also fought a large ground battle against the Separatists during the waning days of the Clone Wars. There are also two urban cities on Kashyyyk.Timothy Zahn, Dark Force Rising, Book 1 of The Thrawn Trilogy (1992). ISBN 0-553-08574-3Daniel Wallace and Scott Kolins, The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons (Star Wars) (1998). ISBN 0-345-42068-3 Kashyyyk is home to a number of facilities valuable to the Republic, especially oil refineries, over which these battles were fought. Kashyyyk is also home to the Wookiee Chewbacca. In Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, it is shown that the forest floor is the most dangerous place on the planet. The player even finds a Terentatek, a beast thought to be bred for killing Jedi. Kassa Kassa is the innermost planet of the Adega system. Its terrain is composed of searing rock. ;References {http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kassa Katarr Katarr's primary sentient inhabitants are Miraluka, a Force-sensitive race. The planet was sapped of all life by the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus. The only known survivor of this tragedy was Visas Marr, who was taken into bound service by Darth Nihilus. The reason Nihilus drained the Miraluka was for a group of Jedi who were gathering on planet to try to see the threat that was stalking them, their gathering only caused him to come and sap the planet. Kavan Kavan is a planet in the same star system as Hapes and the location where Jacen Solo killed his aunt, Mara Jade Skywalker, as shown in Sacrifice by Karen Traviss, the fifth book of the Legacy of the Force series. Kejim Kejim is the location of an abandoned Imperial base, where some intriguing messages concerning the Valley of the Jedi and "Reborn Jedi" emanate, thus starting the plot of Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast. The part of the planet seen in the game is a desolate, barren place, but is capable of supporting life. Kelchase Kelchase is the home world of the Kels. Around 20 ABY, many New Jedi Order training Missions took place here. It is a dry barren forest world. Keres II Keres II Is the ninth planet in the Empress Teta System and is moonless and frozen. This planet is sparsely populated and is probably only colonised at all because of the ancient importance of valuable spices to the Empress Teta System itself. Kerilt Kerilt is a planet that had a boom in population after the Clone Wars because many Caamasi survivors from another planet called Caamas came here. Kesh Kesh is located in Wild Space and is the homeworld of both the Keshiri species and the Lost Tribe of Sith. The planet is rugged and mountainous but fertile, with at least one ocean. Its capital city is Tahv. Kesh was first mentioned in the Fate of the Jedi novels. Kessel Kessel is a prison planet and home to one of the galaxy's largest spice mining operations which was mentioned in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope by C-3PO. It is the only source of the glitterstim spice, an extremely rare and valuable drug used therapeutically and euphorically. Located in the Outer Rim, Kessel was administered by Moruth Doole who ran a prison work camp to harvest glitterstim. Later, Lando Calrissian obtained control of Kessel and replaced the prison workers with droids. Tyber Zann spent a short time here after Jabba the Hutt turned him in to the Empire. He organized a prison riot so he could escape. Kessel's name comes from a slight alteration of the German town name Kassel. The town name was derived from the Latin Castellum, in German "Kastell", and means "castle" or "fort," a reference to the guarded nature of the planet and its prison facilities. (The German word Kessel means kettle, cauldron, or, geographically, caldron or basin, which can be read as a reference to the mining operations on Kessel.)Kessel is located in the Kessel sector, near Hutt Space. Nearby is The Maw, a cluster of black holes. The planet has a barren landscape of rock and a thin atmosphere. The little air it does have is generated at factories on the surface which slowly bleeds away into space leaving a trail behind the planet. It had a moon called Garrison Moon, which was destroyed by the prototype Death Star. In Rogue Squadron for the Nintendo 64, a level takes place on Kessel in which the player is to rescue Wedge (who ostensibly worked in the mines) from a prison train. Since the player is bound to an X-Wing (or other period spacecraft of the player's choice) the rescues involves disabling the engine located at the front of the train using an ion cannon. The surface of the planet consists of light rolling hills, covered in what appears to be rust, giving it an appearance similar to that of Mars. The gravity distortions of the nearby Maw warp space makes it tremendously difficult to navigate a starship through it without a highly skilled pilot. Ships approaching Kessel take long winding courses through the Maw to avoid the danger of being sucked into a gravity well. On a mission where he was pressed for time, Han Solo was able to navigate the shortest course through the Maw in "less than twelve parsecs." With the boosted speed of the Millennium Falcon, Solo managed to haul a load of spice for the Hutts in record time and earned a reputation as a top-rate smuggler.Michael A. Stackpole, Wedge's Gamble, Book 2 of X-wing (1996). ISBN 0-553-56802-7Kevin J. Anderson, Jedi Search, Book 1 of The Jedi Academy Trilogy (1994). ISBN 0-553-29798-8.George Lucas et al., The Annotated Screenplays (1997). ISBN 0-345-40981-7 In Star Wars: Jedi Search, book one of the Jedi Academy trilogy, Han Solo crash lands on the planet and has to work in the spice mines. Various novels (including Jedi Academy) indicate that Kessel is on course to fall into the Maw in about 1000ABY. In Decipher's Star Wars CCG, the planet Kessel was depicted as a bean-shaped planet with a small moon. Khomm Khomm is a planet in the core worlds which is a clone world. All of Khomm's people are genderless and are incapable of sexual reproduction. This is due to their race reaching a satisfactory stage in their evolution, at which point they switched to a cloning-based society and covered their planet's surface with cloning facilities. Consequently it was rare for any of the people to be Force sensitive, because Khomm's first people were not; though this did not prevent a random mutation that allowed Dorsk 81 and Dorsk 82 to be Force sensitive. Khomm would be one of the first planets attacked by Admiral Daala's Victory-class Star Destroyer swarms, after she consolidated power in the Core worlds.Kevin J. Anderson, Darksaber (1995). ISBN 0-553-57611-9 Kiffex Kiffex is the home planet of the Tonnika Sisters (moderately well known con artists who got in trouble with an Imperial Moff). Kiffex is the twin planet of Kiffu. Kiffu Kiffu is the home planet of the Kiffar and Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos. Kiffu is the twin planet of Kiffex and home to the vampire-like Anzati. From Kiffu, the planets of Cinnagar and Korriban are visible, but not the planet of Koros Minor because of the seven moons blocking it. Five of the seven moons are visible at a time. Kile II Kile II is a small rocky canyon planet that held military bases for the Imperial Navy in that sector. The deep infinite trenches also held an Imperial sensor array and spaceport until Rogue Squadron ambushed and destroyed all military facilities. King's Galquek King's Galquek is a planet in the Chorios Systems, deep within the Meridian Sector. The Loronar Corporation was heavily involved in planetary operations on the planet.Barbara Hambly, Planet of Twilight (1997). ISBN 0-553-09540-4 Kintan Kintan is the homeworld of the Niktos. After a supernova explosion in the system, evolution of the same species on Kintan subdivided into five groups. Kinyen Kinyen is home to the Gran race. It is a lush green world, perfect for its herbivorous inhabitants to live upon. Kirdo III Kirdo III is the homeworld of the Kitonaks. It is a desert planet, much like Tatooine.Barbara Hambly, Children of the Jedi (1995). ISBN 0-553-57293-8Kathy Tyers, "We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale" in Tales From the Mos Eisley Cantina, ed. Kevin J. Anderson (1995). ISBN 0-553-56468-4 Kiva Kiva is a barren and desolate rocky planet. It was once inhabited by a humanoid species, but the planet's surface was destroyed when Imperial scientist Borborygmus Gog conducted a top-secret experiment over his better judgement. The explosion that ensued killed all of the planet's life. Gog and his partner, Mammon Hoole, barely escaped the destruction. The Empire blamed Hoole for the destruction and he, out of shame, abandoned his first name. Even though the planet was now barren and uninhabitable, Gog maintained a laboratory on Kiva, where he finished "Project Starscream". Project Starscream was a project like the Dark Troopers, in which the goal was to create for the Imperial military a seemingly indestructible creature. The original prototype creature was destroyed by Gog (aided by two orphans, Tash and Zak) when it eventually turned on him. Kiva was also inhabited by a race of shadow people, formed by Gog's explosion, who sought vengeance for their genocide. They accused Mammon Hoole of the destruction, but discovered the real criminal was Gog, whom they destroyed with a burst of hate. After their revenge was finished, they disappeared, since they were beings of hate, obsessed with justice. After this incident Kiva was left barren, desolate, and completely uninhabited.John Whitman, Ghost of the Jedi, Book 5 of Galaxy of Fear (1997). ISBN 0-553-48454-0John Whitman, Army of Terror, Book 6 of Galaxy of Fear (1997). ISBN 0-553-48455-9 Klatooine Klatooine (pronounced KLAT-too-een) is the homeworld of the Klatooinians, a highly religious humanoid species who are completely bound by a sacred treaty to the will of the Hutts. Very little is known about this world other than it has delicious paddy frogs and almost certainly is located in Hutt Space.George Alec Effinger, "The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays" in Tales From Jabba's Palace, ed. Kevin J. Anderson (1995). ISBN 0-553-56815-9 Kooriva Kooriva is the homeworld of an indigenous species. It is also the planet where the Corporate Alliance was created. Koros Major Koros Major is the former name of the planet Empress Teta. Koros Minor Koros Minor is a planet in the Empress Teta System, which was formerly known as the Koros System. Korriban Korriban, also known as Pesegam or "the Sith planet" during the Sith and Jedi Civil Wars, was the original homeworld of the Sith species. Korriban is the sole planet in the Horuset System. It was used as a graveyard for Ancient Sith and was later reborn as a home and training ground for modern Sith Lords. It was once a slave world of the Infinite Empire many millennia before the first Sith Lords came. Sith Lord Naga Sadow built his tomb millennia later around the Star Map, a relic of the time when the Rakata had used the Star Forge. Carved into the sheer rock walls of these canyons are immense tombs containing the desiccated, mummified remains of the various Dark Lords of the Sith like Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, Ludo Kresh, and Ajunta Pall as well as other powerful Dark Masters from various millennia. The Dark Jedi amazed the Sith with their training in the Force, and soon elevated themselves to a god-like status, becoming the rulers, or "Lords," of the Sith. As the years passed, interbreeding occurred between the human Dark Jedi and the Sith, until at last the two people had become one. Korriban now survives as a graveyard for all the Sith who died during the wars. Many artifacts are rumoured to be in the Sith Academy. Kothis A temperate planet that is famous for its state of the art ships and dedication to the Empire. The Imperials have a garrison outside of the capitol, Kyleck. It is a large planet with two moons, Tritus and Kethor. They produce the ships on Kethor to keep the planet clean. Kothlis Kothlis is a terrestrial planet located in the Kothlis system. It is a Bothan colony, only notable in Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire for being the rendezvous point where the plans for the second Death Star were taken after being recovered by a group of Rebel Alliance Commandos and heroes, including Dash Rendar and Luke Skywalker. It also gets a level in the video game Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader, titled "Vengeance on Kothlis". In this level, Rogue Squadron reclaims a blockade runner captured by a Star Destroyer. A very similar mission is also portrayed in the game X-wing Alliance. The planet's surface shows surface water and tropical shores. Kothlis was also the homeworld of New Republic Senator and later Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya. Kothlis is considered second tier to the main Bothan homeworld, Bothawui, making the inhabitants more motivated and achieving than their better off counterparts.Steve Perry, Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (1996). ISBN 0-553-57413-2 Kuan Kuan, on the Outer Rim, is the home of Imperial pilot Maarek Stele, the presumed protagonist in Star Wars: TIE Fighter. Kuat Kuat is the home of Kuat Drive Yards, a production company that made most of the capital ships for the Old Republic and Galactic Empire during the Galactic Civil War. Kuat is located in the Kuat sector, in the Kuat system, near the Deep Core. During Imperial control, Kuat could only be accessed via three ports within the main Kuat Traffic Zone, which was along the Hydian Way: a passenger port, a freight port, and an Imperial transfer port. After the second Death Star was destroyed, Tyber Zann attacked with the help of the Rebel Alliance to obtain the new super ship the Eclipse. Accessible to the passenger port were the systems of Redrish, Drurish, Ulion, and Kidir. Accessible to the freight port were the systems of Monadin, Renegg, Venir, and Horthav. All systems accessible to the Imperial transfer port were classified.K. W. Jeter, The Mandalorian Armor, Book 1 of The Bounty Hunter Wars (1998). ISBN 0-553-57885-5K. W. Jeter, Slave Ship, Book 2 of The Bounty Hunter Wars (1998). ISBN 0-553-57888-XK. W. Jeter, Hard Merchandise, Book 3 of The Bounty Hunter Wars (1999). ISBN 0-553-57891-XAaron Allston, Solo Command, Book 7 of X-wing (1999). ISBN 0-553-56802-7 Kuat is a temperate world, much like Earth, with fields, plains, rivers and oceans, but is orbited by a huge artificial ring which acts as the shipyard for Kuat Drive Yards, Kuat Systems Engineering, and Kuat Hypernautics. The humans that inhabit Kuat - Kuati - are of a clannish nature, and they stick close to their family groups. Kuat is also a playable planet in the game Star Wars: Empire at War. Langoria Langoria was once home to a thriving alien civilization thought to date back to the glory days of the Jedi, though there is no evidence that this civilization had any contact with Coruscant or the worlds of the Old Republic. What became of this alien civilization is unknown, but all that remains of it are magnificent ruins scattered across the globe, mostly reclaimed by the encroaching wilderness. This alien civilization made use of a strange technology beyond the comprehension of modern science, and though it seems that they did not venture beyond their own planet to explore elsewhere in the galaxy, they were able to accomplish marvelous feats of engineering—carving mountains into the likeness of their leaders or gods, and even somehow altering weather patterns to their liking. It is hypothesized that they abused these abilities, altering their homeworld to such a degree that it was no longer habitable for them. Lannik Lannik is a planet in the Mid Rim immediately outside Hutt Space. Lao-mon Lao-mon (or Sh'shuun in Shi'idese) is the homeworld of the shapeshifting Shi'ido race, well as many large predators. The Shi'ido choose to remain private from the rest of the galaxy and noted that they would contact the New Republic when they felt comfortable doing so. Leria Kerlsil Leria Kerlsil is a small and rather pleasant world, and the home of Karia Ver Seryan, one of Lando Calrissian's potential suitors. Lehon Lehon is a world that was home to the extinct, force-sensitive Rakata tribe. It was also home of the infamous Starforge. It is also where Darth Bane found the last known Sith holocron. It was also known as Rakata Prime. Leritor The planet Leritor was the name of the bleak mountainous planet were Darth Najus hid the Bracers of Najus. Profex Rynalla later found the bracers, then lost them in a struggle. Lianna Lianna was an ecumenopolis in the Outer Rim that served as the headquarters of Santhe/Sienar Technologies. During the Clone Wars, Lianna was the site of a battle between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, where CIS forces attacked a starfighter facitity belonging to the Republic, and where Jedi Master Cei Vookto was killed. Lianna joined the Empire after Palpatine's Declaration of the New Order, and would go on to become one of the Empire's leading TIE Fighter producers. Lok Lok is a desert planetThe Force.net article on Lok similar to Tatooine and Geonosis. It is not far from Naboo. It appears in the video games Star Wars: Starfighter, and Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter. It also appears in the MMORPG "Star Wars Galaxies". There is only one settlement during the time of the Empire. One of the first planets in the Karthakk system to be colonized, the harsh world of Lok was originally home to outlaws, who saw the world as a potential staging ground for raids into the Mid-Rim. Over time, Lok became known as a "pirate world," where anarchy and violence were the only constants. Lok has fairly varied terrain, ranging from the dangerous sulfur pools to bubbling lava pits. The landscapes are generally foreboding: jagged mountain ranges, long expanses of baked desert, and desolate flats are typical environments on Lok. The presence of pirates and others is evident in the shipwrecks, burned-out bases, abandoned settlements, and destroyed vehicles that litter the planet. Before the Battle of Naboo, one of the most prominent leaders on Lok was a Feeorin pirate named Nym. The hardy alien - who has only become more formidable with age - spent many years battling the Trade Federation. He is now a local crime lord, but it is also rumored that he is very sympathetic to the Rebellion. The planet Lok appears in the Star Wars themed MMORPG platform by LucasArts.Star Wars Galaxies entry on Lok Lok (โลก) is also the Thai word for world. Lwhekk Lwhekk is a hot, jungle-covered planet, the home world of the Ssi-Ruuk and P'w'eck races, and was the center of the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium. The jungles of Lwhekk were broken by spired cities which appeared to be quite fragile against the jungle. The average day on Lwhekk lasted 32 standard hours, and its years encompassed 344 local days.Kathy Tyers, The Truce at Bakura (1994). ISBN 0-553-56872-8 References Planets Planets (K-L)